


Stealth Date

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia is sneaky.  For miraxcorran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth Date

After the sixth clothing store, Angel was starting to look desperate around the eyes. Which was exactly where Cordelia wanted him.

"Listen, Cordy," he said, "wouldn't you like to stop by the food court? Refresh yourself before buying a few more blouses?"

"Oh, look!" she exclaimed, as if she had just noticed it. "That restaurant looks good."

Trustingly, he followed her in.

"Totally romantic," she declared.

His eyes crinkled. "Cordy, you don't have to trick me into dinner and a movie."

"Ooh, a movie!" she said. "I've been wanting to watch that romantic comedy."

Angel looked rueful but not displeased.


End file.
